megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Split Mushroom
}} is a trouble-making Mushroom-based Maverick in Mega Man X4. He was once in charge of operations at a Bio Laboratory, but when the lab was decommissioned he was disposed of. Mushroom was later resurrected by Sigma to work as one of his agents during the Repliforce War. He reactivated operations at the Bio Laboratory as a distraction to draw the attention of the Maverick Hunters, based on his orders to challenge and test, X and Zero's abilities. Strategy He is very quick and agile, performing acrobatic jumps and bouncing from wall to wall. He also, as his name implies, has the ability to clone himself (Soul Body). He will usually start the battle out by clinging midway up a wall and releasing six energy clones; these can canceled out with an electrical attack or by just attacking Split Mushroom himself with his weakness. Also on occasion he'll jump high and release damaging powder, you can avoid this by clinging to a wall as high as possible. When his health is down to half, he'll create an exact, solid clone of himself and the two will proceed to run throughout the room, rebound jumping of the walls. The only way to cancel this is to strike the real Split Mushroom with his weakness, Lightning Web (as X) or Raijingeki (as Zero). Otherwise, be prepared to follow their routine, pulling of some fancy dodging maneuvers. Most bosses show the ability gained by the player during the fight. X's Soul Body is reminiscent of Split Mushroom creating image clones of himself. Zero's Kūenbu and Kūenzan is reference to Split Mushroom's acrobatic spin jumping. Data Stage description: The abandoned lab is now operational. Investigate and destroy the lab. Stage enemies Enemies in Split Mushroom's stage, the Bio Laboratory. *'Sub-boss:' Tentoroid *Batton Bone B81 *Blast Raster *Death Guardian *Dejira *Guardian *Hover Gunner *Spiky Mk-II *Tentoroid BS *Tentoroid RS *Togerics Dialogues When Playing as X Split Mushroom: Are you X? I'm under orders to terminate you. X: 'What?! Who's orders? '''Split Mushroom: 'Take a wild guess. When Playing as Zero '''Split Mushroom: You made it this far. I'm impressed! You interested in a real challenge? Zero: '''Who's your commanding officer? '''Split Mushroom: Never mind that, it's time to fight! Trivia *Split Mushroom's attack pattern is similar to that of Gemini Man's from Mega Man 3, as they both create clones of themselves that run back and forth. However, Split Mushroom's clone does not react to X's movements like Gemini Man's does to Mega Man's. *Split Mushroom is the only Maverick to be based on an organism of the Kingdom Fungi. *Split Mushroom is one of three Mavericks in Mega Man X4 to be affiliated with Sigma, having Sigma's insignia instead of the Repliforce's; the other two being Cyber Peacock and Magma Dragoon. *It is possible that the reason that Split Mushroom may be weak against electric-based attacks, may be a reference to real mushrooms and fungi thriving in moist environments, with moisture in the air being conductive to electricity. *There's a grammatical mistake in the dialogue between Split Mushroom and X. X says, "What!? Who's orders?", when it should be, "What!? Whose orders?" Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X4 bosses